humansciencefandomcom-20200214-history
Law
Laws # Law, Principle, Theory, Rule #* Law is the essence of consciousness expressing in the plane of Force. #* One expression of that Law in one aspect of that plane is principle. #* Theory is a comprehensive description of Law, Principle and Rule. #* Rule is the Law of the particular. # The laws of growth of the Pioneer and the collectivity are the same. # The laws of change in all planes are the same. In their expression they are modified by the conditions of each plane. # Even the laws of death, decay, destruction and dissolution are the same but are in the reverse direction. # These laws are the same for the Individual, Organisation and Society. Theory #No resource can equal the resource a theory is. #Theorising is the mental stage. #Theory of accomplishment and theory of dissolution are the same. #The best of theories leads to wider theories. #A theory is a mental construction of concepts. #A theory is non-sensational. #In purely creative areas, a theory can be a hindrance. #Theories are productive, as well as constructive. #Efficiency gives birth to theories which raise the level of efficiency. #As energy is the material for a skill to be organised, mental energy is organised into a theory. #No. 1 is the seat of theoretical conception. #Theory follows practice, does not precede it. #* Essence of experience codified. #* Knowledge of experience. #* Practice first, theory next (knowledge next). #* Body is the slowest learner. # A theory reveals human potential more clearly to the comprehension. #* Practice teaches one thing; theory many more, (maybe all). #* Practice is finite; theory infinite. #* Practice is physical, theory is mental. #* Theory is a revealer of potential. # Society reaching the stage of theorizing would have saturated its practical experience. # Theory arises out of saturated experience. #* Saturate the experience, before theorising. # Theory enables the development process to acquire more than double speed. #* Practice more, theory flies. # Theory enables errors to be weeded out before practice reveals them. #* Ever-present errors of practice. #* Eliminated errors of theory. # Theoretical knowledge enables us to locate missing links. #* Knowledge is a whole. #* Practice is a part. #* The whole reveals the holes of the part. # Theory explains the theory of obstacles and helps to remove them. #* Obstacles too have their theory. #* Theorise and be free. # Theory helps to discover a rare resource. #* Theory enlightened the dark corners. #* Theory creates resources. # The best strategies can be arrived at by theoretical knowledge. #* Practice gives practical strategies. #* Theory gives the best ones. # Theory helps to avoid pollution. #* Polluting practice; pollution-free theory. Strategy #The best strategy avoids ANY waste. #A better strategy produces more than planned. #Strategies within a plane accomplish. A strategy that relates two planes creates. #Strategy acquiring a value raise it to the spirit. #Anachronistic strategies do not stall, but destroy. #It is possible to skip one plane by a strategy. #Strategy by itself can accomplish in the absence of even a goal. #Strategies that accomplish in spite of the resistance of the beneficiary are ones that excel all the other strategies. #Strategies of transformation are evolutionary. #Right strategy makes the impossible possible. #* Opens fresh possibilities. #* Link between possibility and impossibility. #* Strategy is short cut. #* Link between beginning and end. # Strategy is the method to reach the goal quicker and surer. #* Mind in life. #* The highest in the lowest plane. # Knowledge of the whole programme, and its theoretical explanation will help fashion the right strategy. #* Experience and knowledge made into a method. # Strategies can be physical, vital or mental. #* Strategy, development, theory are of the same type. # Strategy is a device to save time, money, material, space, and energy. #* The wireless of planning. #* It is the satellite in the process. # Strategies and systems are correlatives. #* Correlations reduced to systems. #* Systematised correlations. # Strategies sometimes enable us to accomplish even when an essential is missing. #* Replaces the irreplaceable. # It can degenerate into a trick or ploy in a mean character. #* Strategy above, trick below. # In extreme circumstances great strategies will assume the appearance of stupid folly. #* Makes a fool of oneself. # Nature is the greatest of strategists. #* Nature—the greatest strategist. ---- http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H] Category:Principles of Social Development